ufrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorn Harris
Character Overview :Sorn Harris is a Gurlanin Jedi Knight who is motivated by a desire to bring peace through shared wisdom through the Galaxy. His last known residence was at the Council of Knowledge on Naboo. Sorn is long-time friends with Andrew Valor, a reformed Jedi Knight and former captain of the Bespin Police. Sorn has also befriended Cadomedd, the Grey Jedi Master, who was formerly his Padawan. The two eventually determined that their paths in the Force were too different, but remained good friends. :Sorn is a very adamant Form Zero practitioner, refusing to fight unless lives are on the line. Due to an overwhelming sense of duty and guilt, brought on by his very dark adolescence, Sorn deems it his duty as a Jedi to spread as much light through the Galaxy as possible. Sorn is typically quiet around strangers and women, but is unafraid to speak his mind to his friends, or go out on a limb to be helpful. As a polymorph, he finds himself naturally able to adapt to strange situations, but is also very fearful that the people he cares about do not trust him. Biography :Sorn has had several outbursts of uncontrolled self-loathing, often ending in a period of uncharacteristic binge-drinking and violence. During one of these relapses, he told his droid, GS-343, that he was 'incomplete' and needed to come to terms with his 'other self'. After breaking an empty whiskey bottle against the back wall of the empty CoK Cantina, he told GS-343, AKA 'Scooter' to 'shut off all memory and recording functions. He didn't want to remember this.' Other than a poorly scrawled note, left for Andrew Valor, he has not been heard from since this incident. Force Powers :Sorn learned most of his Force Powers through reading and experimentation with his knowledge. In addition to a basic control over the Core Powers, Sorn uses... Force Concealment Precognition -Sorn has had moments of precognition, usually while in a trance-like state, or while injured. He has predicted major events, but his revelations have been vague and cryptic. Note that he has no control over this power and has no memory of ever being able to use it. Electric Judgment Force Bellow -One of Sorn's favorite techniques, it allows him to incapacitate an enemy without killing them. Force Light -Sorn has only been able to summon Force light under situations of extreme necessity. Mind trick -Sorn has a strong mastery over the Mind Trick, as he implements the naturally hypnotic voice natural to his species. Transformations :Sorn's most common transformations include: -Human -Ithorian -Nautolan -Wookiee -Jawa -Wampa -Corellian Banshee Bird -Aiwha -Krayt Dragon* -Rancor* *Changes that require major physical growth put a tax on the body, and require intense mental focus, in addition to being physically exhausting to maintain. Weapons Sorn uses a basic Soresu-type lightsaber. Combat Styles Saber Techniques Sorn uses Form III mixed with components of form IV. Hand to Hand Techniques Being a polymorph, Sorn uses a variety of claws, fangs, etc. in combat. His most common hand-to-hand forms are Wookiee and Wampa, occasionally even taking the form of a Rancor, if needed. (This is less hand -to-hand, and more claw-to-body.) Transportation Ships Sorn lives in and captains a YT-1210, called the Dark Sun. Flight Sorn uses his shapeshifting to take the forms of flying animals, to travel mid-distances within planetary atmospheres. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Males